Lady Gertrude (Paradise PD)
Lady Gertrude is the villainess of "Task Force", episode 1.08 of Netflix's Paradise PD (airdate August 31, 2018). She was a bearded lady who also operated the travelling Happy Trail Circus, which Kevin Crawford came to believe was being used as a front to distribute the drug Argyle meth on a state-wide level. The episode's events have Kevin and his newly formed Argyle meth task force (consisting of Fitz and three newly hired Paradise PD officers known as Prop Cop, Handi-Cop, and Siamese Twin Cops) infiltrating the circus to expose them, with Kevin passing them off as The Police-Es (famous for founding the Circo di Palermo) when confronted by Lady Gertrude. Believing Kevin, Lady Gertrude decided to feature the five in the circus' next show, promising to give them the most difficult stunts to perform. Later on, Kevin witnessed circus staff carrying several crates into Lady Gertrude's tent, Kevin came to believe Lady Gertrude was the Argyle meth kingpin's new distributor and convinced his task force to continue performing the show, despite them being afraid to due to the dangerous nature of the stunts. Later on, after Kevin's task force (barring Fitz) died during the circus, Kevin was caught by Lady Gertrude trying to open the crates in her tent. Initially believing Kevin was there to have sex with her, Lady Gertrude exposed herself to him and invited him to satisfy her, with an uncomfortable Kevin briefly doing so to avoid Gertrude's suspicions. After Kevin eventually refused to continue, the evil Lady Gertrude realized he had been trying to shut down her circus' operation before holding Kevin at gunpoint, telling him that Fitz couldn't help him now before using a horn she pulled from her beard to send her clown minions to grab Fitz (who had a massive fear of clowns) and trap him inside their tiny car. When Kevin challenged Lady Gertrude to kill him by proclaiming he wouldn't rest until he stopped her from distributing Argyle meth, the villainess revealed the true contents of the crates: trans fats, as her circus was actually using them in their popcorn despite advertising that their popcorn was 100% trans fats free. Lady Gertrude also revealed that her murder attempt was motivated by her believing Kevin to be from the health department, and responded to Kevin blasting her for trying to kill him over trans fats by revealing that she wanted to avoid the $100 fine due to being on social security. Lady Gertrude also expressed apathy towards the fact that her misunderstanding resulted in Fitz being killed by her clown minions, leading Kevin to run off to rescue him. After he did, Delbert (who is ironically an actual conspirator in the Argyle meth ring) arrived and gave Lady Gertrude a bouquet of flowers, while revealing her as his sister and occasional incestuous lover; Delbert having earlier revealed that having sex with Lady Gertrude was a Christmas tradition. Gallery Lady Gertrude Seduction.png|Lady Gertrude attempting to seduce Kevin Lady Gertrude Gun.png|Lady Gertrude holding Kevin at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Failed Seduction Category:Greedy Category:Incest Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini